A Cristmas to remember
by sarah scarletxX
Summary: Just a cute Jerza fluff and their adorable baby girl celebrating Christmas. This will just be a one-shot fict. Enjoy! :)


**Hey guys,**

**I'm back for another story. I couldn't resist making a new one, especially when I'm failing miserably at school. .**

**This will be a Christmas Jerza one-shot for you guys, even though Japan doesn't exactly celebrate it, but a gift to you all! ^.^**

**Anyways, enough with my talking, on with the story, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>Erza's pov:<strong>

It's been four years since the grand magic games and the whole thing with the dragon accident. Lots of things happened, and it all came to this; Jellal and I are happily married, and now we have a beautiful baby girl, only a few months old.

The whole guild changed, and everyone grew. Natsu and Lucy are happily married having their own twins, Gray and juvia been dating for quite a while, Gajeel and Levy are married, and Wendy and Romeo seem to be growing as well, not only that but they also seem to blush every time they face each other; of course Mira would tease them making their situation worse.

I turned my gaze, facing Jellal. He was holding an infant, the child had purple hair, brown chocolate eyes, and a red marking along her right eye. Surely enough it was no other than our daughter, Kira. She was laughing and gurgling, getting everyone's attention. Everyone crowded the area to get a view of Kira.

I headed towards them, joining the crowd. "Hey Erza, I thought it would be a good time for Kira to open one of her presents with everyone, I know it's Christmas Eve but it's what I did when I was very young." Lucy suggested. "I suppose so." I replied back. Jellal handed Kira to me, heading to the tall christmas tree, reaching down and getting a hold of one of Kira's presents. He headed towards us again and sat next to me and Kira.

Wendy came by turning on a video camera to show Kira's first time to open a present and celebrate Christmas. Jellal had a wide comforting smile on his face, the one I always adored, he seemed to be the happiest man alive. He helped Kira open her present. After it was completely unwrapped Kira had the same wide smile as Jellal did. She started to screech mumbling words of excitement. I came closer to the view and I finally came to realize why, it was a strawberry cake stuffed toy. She inherited my loving for strawberry cake, to be honest I almost did the same reaction as Kira but decided to give a wide smile, hollering out, "Yay!" The present was from Wendy she seemed to be pleased with Kira's reaction.

Kira laughed and gurgled again which made everyone go awing again and laughing along with her. Kira tried to stuff the whole thing in her mouth until Wendy adviced her it wasn't real, holding the toy out in front of her pretending it was some action figure. Jellal hannded Kira to Wendy and he headed towards me. "Well it looks like Kira is having a good Christmas Eve, don't you think Erza?" Jellal put his arms around me kissing my cheek gently. "I wouldn't disagree, considering that massive smile she inherited from you, I didn't think she would enjoy it as much but I guess I was wrong." I replied back. Jellal put his forehead against mine then kissed it lovingly. "There's no doubt that this Christmas will be something to remember, Erza."

Mira decided to turn on Christmas music and everyone started to dance around enjoying the holliday. Jellal and I danced, non-stop. It seemed like it was only us, nothing but us. Soon it got late for Kira, and Jellal and I decided to head home, everyone else had the same idea as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Jellal's pov:<strong>

We arrived back home, and put sleeping Kira in her crib. She made small snores, she seems to be exhausted from all of the excitement today. I wouldn't blame her. Erza leaned down inside the crib where Kira layed, gently kissing her forehead, whispering,"I love you." I as well did the same, softly kissing her small cheek, also whispering loving words.

We finally decided to leave from her room, not wanting to wake her up from hearing her whimper a bit. Erza left the room first, I stoped for a second turning my gave towards Kira. I couldn't help myself from smiling. It's hard to believe that this is my daughter, I never thought that I would deserve all of this, I didn't even come to the slightest idea that I would be married to Erza, how did she accept me? I don't really know, but I do know that I wouldn't ask for this to be any better, everything is perfect just the way it is. I came back reality and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Kira". With that I left the room and quitely shut the door.

I saw movement in the kitchen, it was no other than Erza. I quietly come up to her figure, puting my arms around her. She jerked at first but came to realize it was me. "You scared me there." She scolded at me, but I just took her by the hand, and turned my gaze towards her, smirking.

We made are way to the living room, walked by the fire place, and I stoped right there. Erza raised one eyebrow, showing an expression on her face of curiosity. So I quickly come to an explanation, knowing Erza wasn't patient. I raised her face, making her look up into the ceiling.

I smirked at her again, seeing her reaction. What she saw was mistletoe. She chuckled and rolled her eyes, but surely enough she accepted the offer, and are lips touched. We stayed like that for a while, what seemed like forever, although finally we parted away. Erza had her light arms around my neck, her face inches away from my own. She smiled lovingly at me, her eyes sparkling, and I returned the same.

The clock striked midnight and Erza decided to break the silence saying, "Merry Christmas." I replied the same and added, "I love you, Erza." And of course she replied back with, "I love you too." We stayed close for a while until we were tired enough to not stay on our own feet. We happily headed to bed, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came to view as well as the white snow of beauty, the senery was to crave for. Erza and Jellal got ready for the day and dressed Kira up, the dress was an adoring Christmas dress. Jellal couldn't resist taking pictures of Kira, she looked like a princess.<p>

Erza and Jellal arrived at the guild, Kira along with them. "You made it just in time, seems like it's about to start." Wendy informed. Erza and Jellal looked at the view of children running around with excitement, eagar to open up the presents under the tree. One of Natsu and Lucy's twins got impatient and yelled out, "when are we opening the presents, this is taking forever!" The other twin faced the impatient twin yelling out as well informing the twin to, "stop being loud."

"Alright, it seems like everyone is here now, lets begin to open the presents." Mira announced. The kids cheered and ran up to the tree reaching out for their presents. Jellal went with Kira and grabbed her presents. He walked towards the table, holding Kira, and then he spotted Erza and everyone there watching the kids opening their presents. Jellal sat Kira on the surface of the table putting down the loads of presents she got from them and the whole guild.

Kira was having a blast, she had excitement written all over her face. The rest of the children seemed to be enjoying their time as well. After the kids opened their presents everyone else opened their's. Everyone seemed be enjoying the holliday. Mira and Kinana made hot chocolate and treats for everyone, and turned on Christmas music. And of course almost the whole starts to sing along to the christmas music, or dancing.

"Your right Jellal, this is a Christmas to remember, no denying it." Jellal chuckled and agreed to Erza's comment. Erza and Jellal sat close together admiring the wonderful holliday, watching their daughter enjoying it as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think. :) Also, thanks for taking the time to read this. Have a good Christmas guys! ^.^<strong>


End file.
